


The resurrected prince

by AliceM13



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Egypt, Egyptology, F/M, Fanfiction, Freeform, Gen, Mummies, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Other, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: A retelling of the original cartoon, fixing some things I thought were issues and adding new content.





	The resurrected prince

Presley Carnarvon, average 12 year old, light brown skin, green eyes, messy hair straight out of the 90's, not very gifted academically but is a clever young man.  
He lives in San Francisco with his mother Amanda, stepfather Henry and stepsister Carter.  
Amanda works at the museum while Henry works as a history teacher at Presley's school much to his stepson's chagrin.

Presley is not a morning person, if it weren't for his alarm clock which requires a pasword to stop(a gift from sister dearest), he would stay in bed for a week.He dragged his butt down to the kitchen like a zombie and was greeted by Carter,a 17 year old with light skin, hazel eyes and wavy red hair.

"Morning sunshine."  
"You and your stupid inventions."he grumbled as he sat down to eat.  
"You wanted me to make that clock, remember?"  
"Oh,right.."

"Want me to drive you to school?You could be early for once."  
"Nah,I'll take the bus with Walter like always."  
"Alright but Dad won't be very happy about it."  
"Don't remind me. I like dad Henry but teacher Henry makes me wanna pull my hair out."  
"Yeah,I'm all too familiar with the feeling."

Walter Lu is Presley's best friend since kindergarten.As always,they are having fun down the hills and roadways of San Fransico. However,Walter is not as brave or rather not as reckless as his friend and meets back with Presley at the bottom and in front of the museum instead of going down a steep hill.  
Presley wanders into the museum to his mother's office.Unfortunately,as always,she is busy and has the phone glued to her ear so Presley instead borrows some money from her and heads for the cafeteria.

 A ghostly voice echoes through the empty museum startling Presley who rationalises that it must be Walter trying to play a trick on him. As he stands there in confusion, the voice manifests again. Still under the impression that it's Walter, he follows the sound through the dark corridors, which leads him to the new exhibit. As he enters the exhibit, he walks by a group of statues lining either side of the halls,eyes seemingly following his movements but dismisses them as ordinary statues and the feeling of being watched as simply being paranoid in an empty space. The room is designed to resemble a tomb, with Egyptian hieroglyphics, statues and artifacts lining the walls and displays of the exhibit.

Placed near one of these walls are the sarcophagi of 4 mummies and one of Prince Rapses. As he approaches them ,the voice speaks again.

"Goodbye,my son."

 Frightened,Presley begins heading out of the room.As he does so, he trips over another,much smaller sarcophagous.The mummified remains of the deceased prince's pet cat, which causes Presley to shed a few tears for it despite his dislike for cats.

 As he reaches the door, a statue comes up behind him,trying to grab him, but he escapes and manages to get out of the museum. However when he runs up to a security guard for help, it turns out that he too is a living statue.The brunette is chased back into the exhibit and hides in the empty sarcophagous of Rapses,hoping no one will find him.

Without warning the lid is opened, a shrivelled hand reaches in and pulls him out. Presley struggles as a skeletal figure taunts him. Unbeknownst to either, the four sarcophagi behind them slowly begin to open. With a cry for help from the preteen, they burst open, each emitting a massive beam of blinding light. The strong blast knocked both the stranger and Presley off their feet and as the light subisdes, in its place four armoured mummies now stand proudly.

The shrivelled foe orders his statue minions to attack. A great battle ensues in the exhibit but these clay golems are outmatched and are quickly reduced to piles of pebbles, with the exhibit suffering collateral damage.

Seeing his army defeated, the mysterious enemy quickly transforms into its own armoured form and grabs the confused preteen.Blasting a whole through the ceiling, he attempts his escape but is quickly stopped by an arrow and decides to cut its losses and try another time.

Presley and the mummies leave before anyone comes and discovers the damage. Hard to explain something like that,needless to say.

Presley brings the mummies home where they proceed to introduce themselves and explain to him that he is Prince Rapses, son of the Pharoah Amenhotep, but the brunette is skeptical.

He also notices,unlike Ja-kal, Rath, and Armon, that their companion Nefer is actually a woman named Nefer-Tina, which shocks the guardians as all this time they never noticed.

"That explains why he never joined us when we swam in the Nile."remarks Armon,the more bulky and muscular mummy who is missing his right arm without his ram armour.

This reveal further fuels their belief that Presley is Rapses as only the prince knew the truth about Nefer.

Back at the museum as police go through the exhibit looking for evidence, Harris Stone, a benefactor of the museum,appears and tells the museum curator,Mr. Hepplewhite and Amanda that he wishes the entire exhibit to be sent back to Egypt immediately and gifts them with a check to cover the costs.

As Amanda returns home, Presley hurriedly brings the mummies up to his room to hide and turns on the TV to keep them distracted.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Presley learns from his sister that the exhibit is being shipped back that night and he quickly leaves without a word to return to his room to warn the mummies as they need the sarcophagi to keep from perishing.  
They return to the museum during the night just in time to see their sarcophagi being loaded onto a truck and moved out. They steal Mr. Hepplewhite's car,due to the lacl of keys,Rath uses a spell to activate the vehicle and give chase with Nefertina at the wheel.She assures poor Presley that she knows what she's doing because she used to drive chariots but that only serves to worry the boy even more.

After numerous actions that would get a normal driver arrested and being ambushed by another batch of clay soldiers, the mummies plus Presley manage to recover every sarcophagus with minor scrarches and dents.

They make the sphinx their new home and enter their stone beds to recharge,assuring Presley that they will be alright and will always be there to protect him.

Shaking his head and letting out a sigh of relief,the young brunette heads home,trying to process recent events.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece.  
> My Ben 10 fanfiction will be put on hold for a while,I hit a dead end.


End file.
